El problema es Pucca
by Vodka Blues
Summary: Tobe sabe que el único obstáculo para su victoria era ella, Pucca. Él también sabe que no puede derrotarla, por lo que necesitará unir fuerzas con la temida rival, Ring-Ring. ¿Podrán lograr vencer a nuestros héroes?
1. Parte Uno

**Disclaimer** : Pucca no me pertenece, sino a la compañía Vooz Club. Sólo me divierto con los personajes por un rato (?)

 **Dedicatoria** : A Jauca97 que ha aportado bastante al fandom (hace unos años atrás estaba prácticamente muerto). Gracias por ello, espero hacer lo mismo y que esto te guste, aunque sea un poco, je.

 **Nota** : Será un two-shot, o sea, tendrá dos capítulos. Ah, y otra cosa, si alguna vez Tobe y Ring-Ring hablaron en la serie, sinceramente no me acuerdo, pero voy a hacer una especie de reinicio y juntarlos como si fuera la primera vez.

* * *

El problema es Pucca

―¡Sólo hay una forma de obtener la victoria y mi venganza! ―exclamó Tobe caminando de un lado a otro. Todos sus secuaces escuchaban con atención―: y esa es ¡deshaciéndonos de Pucca! ¡Ella es el problema! Cada vez que llevo a cabo un plan, ella está ahí para estropearlo. ¿Una emboscada? Ahí está la niña. ¿Una batalla al atardecer? Ahí está parada como mensa esperando a darme una patada por tocar a su Garu ―lo último lo dijo con un tonito molesto. Los subordinados rieron entre dientes―, ¿¡de qué se ríen!?

Los despachó. Ese día había fracasado tres veces gracias a la sobrina de los cocineros. Tenía perseverancia y habilidad, ¡claro que sí!, pero de nada servía si Pucca metía su nariz cada vez que intentaba derrotar al ninja. Además, ¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza tan descomunal, además de tantas otras habilidades? Estaba intrigado. El sonido de su estómago vacío interrumpió sus cavilaciones y se dirigió al restaurant Ya-Yang. Aprovecharía la instancia para estudiar a la chica más de cerca.

Cuando entró, la gente lo miró con desagrado. Era obvio: no era la primera vez que iba ahí, pero en todas esas ocasiones sólo buscaba pelea. Mostró su billetera con el dinero adentro para asegurarles que esta vez iba como cliente. Pidió una sopa de fideos ―pues esa era la especialidad―; tomó su tiempo para poder degustarla y así observar a la pequeña. No parecía nada fuera del otro mundo, pero incluso para repartir los platos en las mesas hacía malabares y destrezas que podían ser catalogadas de 'sobrehumanas'.

 _Debe tener algún punto débil_ , pensó para sí.

En eso entró una niña muy peculiar: tenía el cabello azul y era pálida como el papel. También mostraba una personalidad muy engreída, además de llevar mucho dinero ―lo pudo deducir por sus ropas y joyas―; tomó asiento en la mesa contigua y comenzó a hablar en voz alta con unas amigas que había traído, a la fuerza al parecer, diciendo que haría una gran fiesta para el día de su cumpleaños y que todos irían, dejando a Pucca sola. A pesar de su forma grosera de expresarse, la niña atendió al grupo con sus pedidos. La chica de pelo azul, quien se llamaba Ring-Ring, sacó una bolsa plástica sellada con una mosca adentro y la puso en la sopa.

―¡Pero qué asco! ¿Dónde está el jefe de este sucio restaurant?, ¡hay una mosca dentro de mi sopa!

―Un clásico ―sonrió Tobe restregándose la barbilla―. Vaya, esta niña es malvada. Me pregunto por qué lo hará.

―Mira, niña tonta ―exclamó Ring-Ring señalando el plato. Pucca no lo entendía, ella misma se había cerciorado que la sopa estaba intacta―, ¿cómo quieres que ponga esto en mi boca?, ¡voy a demandarlos!

Pucca se puso colorada de la rabia y apretó los puños; sus tíos salieron de la cocina para ver qué sucedía y cuando vieron a su querida sobrina al borde de reventar, corrieron hasta su lado para así tranquilizar al cliente. No dio mucho resultado.

Ring-Ring, por su parte, también comenzaba a enojarse porque Pucca no daba el primer golpe. ¡La odiaba tanto! Pronto su maldición hizo efecto y sus cabellos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, al tiempo que las marcas rojas aparecieron en su fino rostro. Su ropa cambió a una tradicional y su cuerpo flotó quedando justo al medio del edificio. Todos observaron a la chica desde sus puestos, pero cuando lanzó un mechón contra una mesa para atacar a Pucca, la clientela salió corriendo. Tobe estaba pasmado pero fascinado a la vez.

―¡Y es poderosa! ―exclamó Tobe; sus ojos brillaron por la emoción―, tendré que convencerla para que unamos fuerzas. ¡Debe ser la clave!

La pelea comenzó: Pucca, por querer defender el restaurant de sus tíos, tomó a Ring-Ring por los cabellos y la tiró lejos por la puerta que abrió Garu, sin querer. La niña sonrió al ver a su eterno amor y corrió para darle un beso, pero siguió su camino. Debía terminar con la chica de pelo azul a toda costa. Y haría pagar la mesa que había destruido.

―¡Oye, Garu es mío! ―gritó Ring-Ring sólo para provocar a su rival. Dio resultado: Pucca dio unos cuantos saltos, dio una patada giratoria en plena cara y fue a dar contra un árbol, el cual se rompió en dos―. Mi cabeza… ¡ah, mi cara!, ¡pateaste mi hermosa cara!

Su grito fue ensordecedor al punto de romper los vidrios del restaurant y de las casas aledañas. Tobe no quería perderse ningún minuto de la pelea, así que las siguió hasta la entrada y luego a las calles. Garu hizo lo mismo, pero porque estaba preocupado por las consecuencias: sabía que cuando esas dos peleaban, el mundo era capaz de estallar en pedazos. Sin embargo, intervendría sólo si era necesario.

―¡Lo tengo! ―dijo Tobe, elucubrando un plan.

Llamó a sus secuaces por el celular y éstos llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron: emboscaron a Garu lanzándole una red mientras él estaba distraído con la pelea y lo raptaron. Las órdenes eran sencillas: dejarlo en la base secreta para así extorsionarlo hasta obligarlo a un combate de uno a uno a muerte. Sin intervención de Pucca, que era lo principal.

Todo esto ocurrió sin que la sobrina de los cocineros se diera cuenta. A pesar que Ring-Ring era muy fuerte, Pucca terminó por derrotarla, como era de esperarse. La dejó tirada en medio de la calle de tierra y, una vez que el combate cesó, el tumulto se dispersó. Tobe fue el único que no dio la media vuelta. A pesar que su plan había funcionado, quería intercambiar unas palabras con la chica. Además, si algo llegase a salir mal ―como siempre sucedía―, no estaba de más tener una aliada. Y ella era perfecta.

 _Perfecta_ , repitió en su mente.

―Oye, tú ―llamó Tobe. Muy al contrario de su carácter, extendió una mano para que Ring-Ring se apoyara―. Menuda paliza que te dieron.

―¡Yo puedo sola! ―dijo irritada. Rechazó la ayuda con uno de sus mechones, golpeando la mano del ninja. Éste gruñó, pero se mordió la lengua para no insultarla.

―Así veo. Eres muy poderosa, además de bonita ―halagó el chico de la cicatriz―, no entiendo cómo no te quiere el pueblo de Sooga, deberías ser más popular que Pucca.

―Eso lo sé ―farfulló todavía enojada, pero se tranquilizó porque estaba halagándola―, ¿y tú quién eres?

―¿No me conoces? ―preguntó, ofendido―. Soy Tobe, el archirrival de Garu. Mi única misión en esta vida es hacerlo pagar por haberme deshonrado. No descansaré hasta verlo igual que yo o peor ―Lo último lo dijo en un tono más sombrío que el de costumbre.

―Ay, suenas a que estás enamorado de él.

―¡Eso no es verdad, niña tonta! ―señaló con el índice al tiempo que los colores acudían a su rostro―. Sólo soy muy apasionado con lo que hago. En todo aspecto ―recalcó jugando con sus cejas.

―Ay, qué asco, ¿estás coqueteándome? ―preguntó acomodando su cabello nuevamente en un moño alto.

―Puede ser… En fin, no es lo que deseaba, Ring-Ring.

―¿Sabes mi nombre?

―Lo escuché cuando estabas en la mesa. Quisiera saber, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Garu?

Entonces la chica explicó que no es que lo encontrara atractivo, sino que sólo coqueteaba con él para fastidiar a su rival, Pucca. Le daba igual si él no tenía un real interés, pero detestaba perder ante la chica y por eso se había propuesto ganarle en todo, incluso en la conquista del ninja. Tobe puso su mano sobre su barbilla, a modo de pensar.

La plática se alargó, por lo que Tobe invitó a Ring-Ring a su base secreta una vez que cayó la noche. Ordenó a los ninjas bajo su mando que ordenaran el lugar para que la chica estuviese a gusto y así pudieran continuar con la interesante conversación.

―Entonces tú quieres ganarle a Pucca y yo a Garu. Los dos podríamos beneficiarnos de una alianza.

―¿Tú? Pero si eres un inútil. Según lo que me contaste, has perdido todas las veces que peleas con él.

―¡Pero sólo porque la otra niña interviene! Mira, eres poderosa, una diosa, de eso no hay duda. Por esa misma razón, te imploro que te deshagas de ella.

―Tú mismo lo viste en el restaurant ―explicó Ring-Ring―. A pesar que sí, soy una hermosa diosa del combate, no he podido derrotar a la niña. Aunque aceptara este 'trato', el resultado va a ser el mismo de hoy: voy a perder. Y eso lo odio, Tobe ―recalcó y su maldición volvió a ella, pero sólo a medias: las marcas rojas aparecieron, no así el cabello con vida propia.

―Ya veo. Bueno, encontraremos una solución, pero debe ser rápido. Es extraño, pero pensé que Pucca iba a aparecer más temprano ―dijo Tobe mirando un reloj de pulsera que apareció de la nada en su muñeca―, ¿qué la habrá retrasado?

―Destruí parte del negocio de sus tíos. Puede que estén reparándolo.

Y así era. Pucca terminó cerca de la hora de dormir, por lo que no pudo ir en busca de Garu. Era raro que el ninja desapareciera de su vista por tantas horas, ¿le habría pasado algo malo? Aunque intentó salir, sus tíos la regañaron y le aseguraron que Garu debía estar descansando también.

De vuelta en la base secreta, Tobe y Ring-Ring visitaron a Garu, quien estaba amarrado en un pilar con cadenas. A pesar que había hecho muchos intentos, no pudo romperla. Al ver a los dos juntos, Garu abrió la boca por la impresión. Estuvo a segundos de romper su voto de silencio, pero se contuvo. ¿Los dos estaban detrás de su captura? Supuso que el asunto se pondría feo. Había visto en otras ocasiones lo que era capaz de hacer aquella muchacha y la verdad es que prefería mantenerse alejado de ella.

¿Qué haría? Por primera vez en su vida estaba rezando porque Pucca apareciera.


	2. Parte Dos

**Nota de Seth** : Oigan, gente, espero sepan perdonar el error de insertar tecnología en la historia. Si mal no recuerdo, la serie está ambientada en la antigüedad, ¿no? Y yo le puse un celular a Tobe (?). Bueno, tómenlo como una humorada, je.

¡Continuamos! Ah y habrá tercera parte, lo siento por alargarlo, je, je.

* * *

Parte dos

Garu no podía despegar la vista de Tobe y Ring-Ring. Tragó saliva, nervioso; esto no pasó desapercibido para su rival, quien se dio el gusto de dar una patada en su cara. Le soltó una muela, la cual salió volando hasta caer en el piso.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya ―canturreó el de la cicatriz―, parece que nuestro querido Garu tiene miedo, ¿no es así?

―Pobrecito, Pucca no lo rescatará esta vez ―dijo Ring-Ring seguido de una risa molesta y chillona.

El ninja volvió a sacudirse como gusano epiléptico, pero no dio resultado. Apretó los dientes al punto que la mandíbula dolía; lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzar un escupo en la cara de su enemigo. Éste quitó con su mano, pero en vez de propinarle otro golpe, decidió hacer otra cosa ―que pensó también impresionaría a la chica presente―: sus ojos irradiaron una luz blanquecina que Garu conocía muy bien. Oh-Oh. Entonces los rayos aparecieron en las manos del otro ninja, tomó las cadenas metálicas y la descarga eléctrica provocó que el pobre Garu quedara rostizado y con los cabellos erizados.

En efecto, Ring-Ring estaba impresionada.

―Oh, no sabía que podías hacer eso ―comentó la chica―, no eres tan débil después de todo.

―Claro que no, ¡soy poderoso! ―dijo de forma teatral levantando su puño―. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si después que exterminemos a estos dos, tú y yo salimos en una cita?

―En tus sueños ―soltó Ring-Ring, altanera.

Fastidiado, Tobe lanzó otra descarga sobre Garu. Éste se quejó, pero luego comenzó a reír entre dientes al ver que su rival fracasaba de todos modos.

La pareja dejó al secuestrado para poder discutir la siguiente etapa de su plan: cambiarían su posición a las montañas para que así Pucca no los encontrara. Para esto, los secuaces de Tobe construyeron una caja impenetrable donde metieron a Garu; así lo trasladarían hasta lo más profundo de las montañas. Tobe conocía un lugar ideal para la batalla a muerte: un sitio en las entrañas de la Tierra, donde había ríos de lava y sólo una salida, la cual haría dinamitar para que su rival no pudiera salir.

Si él volvía a perder, al menos llevaría a su enemigo consigo.

―Estás demente ―dijo Ring-Ring―, ¿quieres arriesgar tu vida por una estúpida batalla?

―¡Es más que eso! ―señaló Tobe con su dedo―: he vivido años bajo la sombra de Garu y no puedo aceptar que siga caminando por ahí, tranquilo. No sólo me hizo esta cicatriz, ¡manchó mi orgullo de guerrero!, ¡me humilló frente a todo un pueblo! No puedo seguir viviendo con esa vergüenza. Debo acabar con esto.

―Podrías olvidarlo ―sugirió de forma simplona.

―No puedo, ¿acaso tú puedes dejar atrás fácilmente que Pucca es mejor que tú en todo?

―¡Pero es distinto!

―¿En qué manera?

Guardó silencio. La verdad era que entre ellos tenían más en común de lo que hubiese imaginado. La cara de frustración y duda de Ring-Ring divirtió a Tobe. No obstante, en un lapso de unos minutos pareció haber pensado en una buena respuesta a juzgar por su sonrisa.

―Yo al menos no estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por eso. Incluso si odio a Pucca, no saltaría a un pozo de lava porque ella es mejor que yo. Sólo persevero en ganarle. Es lo que has hecho tú todo este tiempo y es eso lo que te hace un mejor ninja ante mis ojos.

―¿De verdad lo crees? ―preguntó, dubitativo. Sus mejillas ardieron.

―Pues, así parece. Tengo una idea: yo me cercioraré que Pucca no entre a la cueva mientras pelean. Una vez que tengas todo en control y le hayas dado una paliza, yo entraré con ella para que vea la deshonra de su amado. Con eso saldarías cuentas.

―Pero el pueblo tiene que verlo ―insistió, tozudo.

―Lo atamos y lo llevamos arrastrando por las calles de Sooga. La gente lo notará y sabrá quién es el mejor ninja. Todos dirán que Tobe derrotó por fin a Garu.

―Me gusta cómo hablas ―asintió con entusiasmo―. Muy bien, así lo haremos. El único problema será cuando los dos se repongan y quieran revancha.

―Bueno, ¿qué tal suena huir de Sooga para siempre?

El ninja negó. Explicó que eso sería retroceder y que volvería a manchar su honor. A pesar que la idea de escapar con una chica sonaba tentadora, su espíritu de guerrero no se lo permitía. Ring-Ring sólo alzó sus hombros, no tenía otras ideas como para zafarse de la golpiza inminente ―si es que todo resultaba como ellos planeaban.

―Si te asusta, puedes esconderte en mi base secreta por un tiempo ―propuso Tobe, en un último intento por coquetear con la chica.

―No estaría nada de mal ―pensó―, aunque mi casa también es segura. Soy la chica más rica de toda Sooga, puedo contratar los mejores guerreros para que me cuiden.

―Entonces yo me esconderé en tu casa ―determinó el ninja―. Muy bien, andando.

De esta manera, Tobe y Ring-Ring ejecutaron su plan junto al equipo de ninjas ineptos bajo el cargo del primero, aunque hicieron unas pequeñas modificaciones para asegurar la victoria.

Al amanecer, Pucca salió disparada de la cama para poder ir en la búsqueda de Garu. Tomó su ducha, se vistió y desayunó tan rápido que le dio hipo. Sus tíos estaban preocupados por aquel apuro, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle: ella salió corriendo del restaurant, prometiendo con un gesto que volvería antes de la hora de repartir las comidas a domicilio.

Algo le decía que Garu estaba en problemas.

Primero buscó en su casa en el bosque de bambú. No había nadie y ni siquiera había indicios que el ninja hubiera dormido esa noche en su casa. Luego buscó a Abyo; él, siendo su mejor amigo, debía saber dónde estaba, ¿no? Se equivocó: éste no tenía la más mínima idea. Entonces interrogó a media aldea, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

―Tranquila, Pucca ―dijo su mejor amiga Ching, quien se había unido hace poco a la búsqueda―. Garu sabe defenderse.

―¡Yo digo lo mismo! ―saltó Abyo haciendo sus movimientos de kung-fu―, ¡si debemos de pelear con alguien, estoy dispuesto!, ¡Iah!―exclamó, emocionado. Su entusiasmo fue tan grande que rompió su ropa en dos. Otra vez.

―Eso… ―susurró Ching―, ¡quizás Garu fue secuestrado!

Pucca saltó. ¡Eso debía ser! Y no podía ser nadie más que su enemigo declarado: Tobe. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también había desaparecido al mismo tiempo. Debía estar involucrado.

El trío fue hasta la base 'secreta' del ninja, que era conocida por ellos. Pucca entró botando la puerta de una patada, mientras que Abyo y Ching entraron listos para pelear contra sus súbditos. ¿La sorpresa? También estaba vacío.

―No puede ser ―dijo Ching bajando las espadas―, ¡ha huido!

―¡Ese cobarde de Tobe! ―exclamó Abyo dando una patada a una columna. Ésta cayó haciendo un gran estruendo―. Ups. Lo siento.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Ching viendo el techo: había una extraña masa celeste en él que se movía como si fueran miles de serpientes―. Pucca…

La chica aludida alzó la cabeza para mirar. El techo oscilaba de forma muy extraña. ¿Qué sería? De pronto, miles de esas víboras saltaron encima de ellos; cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudieron darse cuenta que era ¡cabello! Tanto cabello sólo pertenecía a una persona.

―¿Rapunzel? ―intentó adivinar Abyo. Espera, ¿escuchas al narrador?

―¡Ring-Ring! ―gritó Ching esquivando cuatro mechones a la vez. Cortó dos de ellos, haciendo chillar a la enemiga por la rabia.

―¿¡Cómo te atreves a cortar mi precioso cabello, tonta!?

Una gran porción de su cabello tomó la forma de un puño y golpeó a la pequeña, quien quedó pegada en la pared junto a su gallina. Esto provocó la furia de Pucca, quien tomó un gran impulso y lanzó una lluvia de golpes contra su rival. Abyo quedó fuera de combate porque el cabello lo había sofocado al punto de quitarle todo el aire y desmayarlo. Ching también reaccionó convirtiéndose en un torbellino hecho de espadas, cortando todo a su paso.

Pronto Ring-Ring quedó casi calva, a excepción de un solo mechón que sobresalía desde la corona de su cabeza. No podía creerlo, ¡era una insolencia! Pero debía seguir o al menos retenerlos hasta que Tobe hiciera su parte de vencer a Garu, al menos lo suficiente como para enseñarle al pueblo su deshonra.

―Espera ―reflexionó Ching deteniendo a Pucca, quien quería seguir castigando a Ring-Ring por querer dañarlos―, ¿qué haces en la base secreta de Tobe?

―Yo… ―No sabía qué responder. Debía pensar en algo rápido antes que descubrieran qué había pasado con Garu―… ¡ese sucio de Tobe me secuestró! Quería tener una cita conmigo, pero yo me negué. Estaba deslumbrado con mi belleza, belleza que ahora me arrebataron, ¡trío de imbéciles! ―lloriqueó. Todo era un show, claro, pero las chicas estaban comprándolo. Río para sus adentros―. Ahora nunca me casaré.

―¿Y dónde está Garu? ―insistió Ching. Abyo despertó, por fin, y quedó a un lado de las chicas.

―No lo sé. Estaba tan aterrada que me escondí entre esos pilares y ataqué porque pensé que eran los estúpidos ninjas.

―¡Tiene sentido! ―opinó Abyo, sin detenerse a pensar más allá. Ching, en cambio, todavía desconfiaba. Pucca también estaba recelosa.

Todos salieron del lugar. Ring-Ring se despidió y caminó con disimulo hasta perderlos de vista. Una vez fuera de su alcance, comenzó a correr.

―¡Debo avisarle a Tobe!

De vuelta con el trío, Ching propuso que debían seguir a Ring-Ring hasta su casa, para cerciorarse que estuviese diciendo la verdad. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Aceleraron el paso pero justo se escuchó una gran explosión venir desde las montañas.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Abyo poniendo atención.

―¡Hay humo a lo lejos! ―señaló Ching―, ¿crees que deberíamos ir, Pucca?

Ella asintió. No sabía por qué, pero tenía una corazonada que Garu estaba ahí. Quizás era el amor que los unía y que ahora alertaba que su enamorado estaba en peligro.


	3. Parte Tres

**Nota de Seth** : Lo siento, gente. He demorado por muchos motivos, pero aquí está, espero les guste. Está intenso, por si acaso, jaja.

* * *

Parte tres

(Final)

Era primera vez que Garu estaba en un lugar tan peligroso dentro del pueblo de Sooga. Cuando despertó, estaba sobre una roca plana en medio de un río de lava burbujeante. El calor lo golpeó como una cachetada; miró sus manos y su cuerpo entero que ya no tenía la misma ropa de siempre, ¿quién demonios le había puesto ese traje blanco chino? Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola alta y la cara la tenía descubierta por completo. Tocó sus orejas, después de mucho tiempo tenerla escondidas debajo del traje ninja. Hizo una mueca buscando al responsable: no tardó mucho en dar con Tobe, quien estaba frente a él vestido con un traje igual pero negro. A veces olvidaba que su contrincante tenía el cabello tan largo. Garu se incorporó y se puso en posición de pelea.

―Así me gusta, Garu. Listo para recibir la paliza de tu vida, ¡y obtener mi venganza! ―dijo exaltado Tobe. Tosió un poco producto del calor y el humo de aquel lugar encerrado―. Ahora que estamos solos y sin escapatoria, me pregunto si te dignarás a hablar. Digo, supongo que deseas decir tus últimas palabras antes de morir.

¿Qué había dicho aquel demente? Garu volteó para buscar alguna salida. El otro ninja tenía razón. No podía ser cierto. Tobe había llegado muy lejos con aquello de la venganza. Sin embargo, no podía permitir romper su voto de silencio: si quería ser el mejor ninja de todos, debía completar el entrenamiento y para ello seguir con aquel juramento. El problema es que de ese modo no podría razonar con Tobe. Gruñó, frustrado. Todo tendría que limitarse a una última batalla dentro de ese infierno.

Una batalla a muerte.

―¿Qué ocurre, Garu?, ¿acaso ahora puedes sentir el terror correr por tus venas?, ¿estás temblando? ―preguntó el otro dando vueltas en su roca planta. Se quitó la chaqueta y quedó con el torso desnudo―. Bien, si quieres morir mudo, allá tu. Las armas que utilizaremos están en las orillas del río de lava, si te fijas ―apuntó el mayor con el dedo índice hace adelante y con el pulgar hacia atrás―. La idea es competir quién agarra primero las mejores armas para combatir. ¡A luchar!

Tobe no esperó más y dio varias volteretas antes de dar un gran impulso y saltar sobre Garu; éste alcanzó a esquivarlo y rodó por el suelo, pero casi cae al magma. Parte de su cabello se chamuscó, haciendo reír a su rival. Finalmente en una lluvia de patadas, Garu contraatacó, pero el otro bloqueó con sus antebrazos con una fuerza que era hasta ese entonces desconocida. No se había percatado antes, pero el ninja de la cicatriz había mejorado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso hizo sonreír a Garu.

―¿Asombrado? ―se pavoneó Tobe―, ¡pelea!

Los golpes no cesaron en el transcurso de diez minutos: tanto Garu como Tobe estaban ensimismados en el combate que habían olvidado que estaban encerrados y destinados a morir adentro. Los dos chicos demostraron sus habilidades como nunca antes en un espacio muy reducido, pero pronto el calor comenzó a debilitarlos. Jadeantes, hicieron un alto en dicha roca. Todavía ninguno era capaz de saltar esa gran brecha entre dichas piedras y la orilla. Garu aprovechó de quitarse la chaqueta también, la cual lanzó y, sin querer, cayó dentro de la lava. Ups.

―¿Sabes? ―dijo el de la cicatriz, con dificultad―, no me arrepiento de haber dado las órdenes de dinamitar la entrada para que ninguno escapara. Por una vez en la vida mis súbditos hacen algo bien. Ring-Ring había sugerido que escapáramos, pero no puedo permitir otra humillación. ¡Simplemente no puedo! Sea que gane o pierda, los dos nos iremos al infierno. Así es nuestra rivalidad, Garu. Así que espero des todo de ti hasta que tu piel, carne y huesos se derritan. Así ninguno tendrá arrepentimientos cuando estemos del otro lado.

―Tobe.

El aludido quedó petrificado. Esa era la voz de Garu. Sonaba mucho más baja y rasposa de lo que hubiera imaginado. Nunca antes había escuchado al menor. A pesar que Tobe comenzó a reír porque había logrado que rompiera el voto de silencio, Garu no movió un músculo. Su ceño fruncido detuvo las carcajadas de su rival.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó.

―No renuncies a tu vida ―negó con la cabeza el antes mudo―. Podemos pelear toda la eternidad, si quieres, pero no entregues lo más valioso que tienes. Has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último gran encuentro y espero ver un guerrero sin igual cuando los dos hayamos alcanzado la cúspide de nuestro entrenamiento. Antes no te daré en el gusto de rendirte de esta forma.

―¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ―Algo en la mirada de Tobe perdió su brillo―. Estás malinterpretando esta pelea… No es como tú dices. ¡Este es el encuentro final! Es…

―No puedes mentirme ―insistió Garu―; yo volveré al retiro porque he quebrado mi promesa, pero regresaré por una revancha. Espero que para ese entonces estés listo. Aún falta mucho.

―¡Maldito! ―rugió el mayor tomando a Garu con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzó contra una de las murallas rocosas; el golpe provocó que algunas piedras cayeran. El sistema de cuevas había quedado inestable desde la detonación―, ¡deja de meterte en mi cabeza, idiota! ¡Todo termina aquí y ahora!

Como si su ira le regalara fuerzas renovadas, Tobe logró saltar antes que una gran cantidad de piedras cayera desde el techo y hundiera las plataformas naturales en donde estaban peleando. Rodó por el suelo y también dio contra la pared.

Los dos corrieron por las armas. Cada uno tomó una espada y la pelea comenzó otra vez.

Afuera, Ring-Ring llegó para encontrar la gran sorpresa que la entrada estaba bloqueada. Gritó a los idiotas que habían sido los responsables de aquel desastre. Uno de ellos, tembloroso, levantó la mano diciendo que su jefe había dado la orden. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los dientes, enfurecida. Se transformó frente a ellos y todos salieron despavoridos. A causa de la rabia, su cabello creció en unos segundos, más largo que antes. Sus mechones estaban más gruesos y fuertes, por lo que los ocupó para quitar las grandes rocas que bloqueaban el camino. Sin embargo, cada vez que quitaba una, el lugar temblaba y, probablemente, adentro los túneles colapsaban. Tuvo que detenerse.

―¡Eres un estúpido, Tobe! ―gritó Ring-Ring al borde de las lágrimas―, ¡tienes que ser tan egoísta como para morir por un idiota como Garu!, ¡espero que estés feliz y rostizado ahí adentro teniendo tu estúpida pelea!

Quedó sin voz. Luego cayó de rodillas y llevó sus manos a su rostro, todavía sin poder controlar su furia. Gritaba sin poder emitir ningún sonido; sus marcas se expandieron por todo el cuerpo, como nunca antes y la parte blanca de sus ojos oscureció al punto de tornarse negro como la noche. Si antes intimidaba, ahora haría temblar hasta el más temible guerrero.

En ese momento, Pucca y sus amigos llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Todas sus miradas se dirigieron a Ring-Ring, quien estaba todavía en el suelo. Ching dio un paso adelante, pero un mechón celeste detuvo su avance. Pucca frunció el ceño, había algo distinto en la chica que tenían frente a ellos.

―Esto no me gusta―dijo Abyo al ver un aura negra cubrir el cuerpo de Ring-Ring. Ésta volteó y develó su actual forma, asustando al trío―, ¡definitivamente no me gusta!

―Guarda silencio ―susurró Ring-Ring con una voz de ultratumba―. Ustedes son los culpables. Nunca dejaron en paz a Tobe y ahora…

―¿Qué pasó con él? ―quiso saber Ching, pero la otra chica no contestó. Estaba en un estado de trance y dolor inimaginable. Lloraba sin darse cuenta―. Si pudieras explicarnos, nosotros podríamos…

―Dije, ¡silencio! ―aulló en un tono tan alto que el resto quedó sordo y aturdido por unos cinco minutos―. Van a pagármelas. Especialmente tú, Pucca.

No esperó que estuviese lista: Ring-Ring atacó sin misericordia, haciendo volar a Pucca por los cielos. Ésta regresó en picada y aprovechó su gran fuerza para asestar un golpe en pleno rostro. A pesar que su nariz sangraba, la chica de pelo celeste ni siquiera chistó. El asunto era serio. Pucca quedó sin aliento al ver que no le hacía daño.

―¡Espera, Ring-Ring!

Todos callaron. ¿Acaso Pucca había hablado?

―Hablas ―acotó la aludida―, ¿qué ha logrado este 'milagro'?

―Garu ―dijo Pucca con sus manitos sobre su pecho. Algo dolía y no sabía explicarlo―. Algo ocurrió con Garu.

―¡Claro que algo sucedió, niña! ―apuntó flotando en el aire―, ¡adentro se está librando una batalla donde no podemos interferir y cuyos participantes van a morir, queramos o no! Tobe se encerró junto con Garu para saldar cuentas de una vez por todas. Y tú, Pucca, has provocado esto. Si no hubieras interferido tantas veces, ellos podrían habérselas arreglado como dos ninjas dignos. Pero no, te metiste y ahora es un duelo a muerte. ¡Te odio!

Ring-Ring gritó más alto y a una frecuencia que el oído humano no podía captar; a su alrededor todo comenzó a moverse y finalmente un gran tornado se formó a su alrededor. Abyo y Ching retrocedieron para buscar refugio, mientras que Pucca se mantuvo firme. Sus típicos moños se desarmaron con la temible ráfaga de viento, soltando sus cabellos negros. El tornado avanzó en su dirección.

A pesar que debía defenderse, la chica del restaurant no pudo contraatacar. ¿De verdad había sido su culpa? Sintió una gran opresión en su pecho. No debía pelear contra Ring-Ring, ¡debían buscar una solución para sacarlos de ahí! Si no, sería demasiado tarde. Sin pensarlo mucho, Pucca dio una patada contra el piso y abrió la tierra en dos: el tornado cayó y Ring-Ring perdió la concentración. Alcanzó a agarrarla por la muñeca antes que también se hundiera.

―¿Qué haces, tonta? ―preguntó Ring-Ring, sin entender.

―Debemos salvarlos. Juntas. Ellos son los que amamos.

El corazón de la chica de cabello celeste paró por unos segundos. ¿Qué idioteces decía esa estúpida de los fideos? Ella no tenía esos sentimientos, ¿cierto?

―No me hagas reír…

―Por favor. Ayúdame. No, déjame corregirlo: Tobe te necesita. Él requiere tu ayuda para vivir.

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de ella. Asintió, finalmente.

Adentro, Garu y Tobe estaban tirados otra vez en el piso. El oxígeno estaba por acabarse. Habían peleado hasta donde pudieron: ¿las consecuencias? Garu terminó con un hombro dislocado y un corte profundo en el brazo contrario y también en una mejilla. Había otras heridas de menor gravedad por todo su cuerpo, además de hematomas. Tobe, por su parte, tosió sangre. Estaba dañado de pies a cabeza, pero la herida más grave había sido provocada por parte del derrumbamiento: una estalactita había caído sobre él y había rajado parte de su costado izquierdo. Garu rompió parte de su pantalón para detener la hemorragia, pero Tobe rechazó la ayuda. Tuvo que darle un golpe para noquearlo y así ayudarlo.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, el dolor volvió a su cuerpo y jadeó con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaba. Miró al idiota de Garu acostado a su lado, como si estuviese cuidándolo.

―Y yo que quería mostrarte mi técnica mortal de relámpagos ―susurró haciendo chispas entre sus dedos―, pero no había calculado que quedaríamos cortos de oxígeno tan luego. Ah, Garu… ¿seguiremos peleando al otro lado?

Los temblores continuaron. Faltaba poco para quedar sepultados en esa maldita cueva. De pronto, vio flotar pequeñas piedras a su alrededor. ¿Estaba nuevamente inconsciente? Después otras más grandes siguieron.

―Garu, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

―¿Hm?

El otro ninja observó lo mismo. ¿Qué sucedía? Pronto las rocas más grandes que tapaban la entrada cedieron ante ese extraño fenómeno de no gravedad. Sus cuerpos también estaban elevándose poco a poco. Justo cuando ganaban altura, Abyo y Ching entraron por ellos. Tanto Garu como Tobe perdieron la consciencia al momento que los agarraron. Todo cedió una vez que salieron.

Pucca y Ring-Ring corrieron a ver a sus respectivos chicos. Al notar que sus heridas eran de gravedad, los llevaron inmediatamente al hospital.

Pasaron tres días para que los ninjas despertaran. Los dejaron en la misma habitación, así que tuvieron que verse las caras cuando abrieron los ojos. A su alrededor, estaban todos sus conocidos. Sus amigos. Pucca no había dejado el lado de Garu en ningún momento, por lo que fue la primera en abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Éste respondió con un pequeño gruñido de protesta, pero después la estrechó. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel gesto.

Tobe buscó con la mirada a Ring-Ring, pero no estaba. Sólo se encontraban sus súbditos, todos hechos unas magdalenas por su jefe. Debía admitir que estaba decepcionado y un poco dolido, pero vio entrar a la chica con unos refrescos. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Pensaste que me había ido.

―Yo… ―Tobe apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, conteniéndose. Ring-Ring se acercó y tomó asiento cerca de él, tomando sus manos.

―Para la próxima vez, no improvises ―regañó la chica.

―No lo haré ―prometió Tobe―, pero espero merecer al menos un beso por haberlo intentado.

―¡Ja!, ¿tú crees que yo me fijaría en alguien como tú? ―se burló y el ninja bajó la vista, avergonzado. Luego Ring-Ring se acercó para darle un beso en la frente―. Tonto.

―¡El jefe tiene novia! ―gritaron al unísono el grupo de ineptos.

―¡Imbéciles! ―exclamó Tobe, rojo como tomate. Se quejó un poco al hacer ese esfuerzo, pero luego les ordenó que se retiraran a la base secreta―. Una vez que salga de aquí, debemos continuar con nuestros planes.

Miró de reojo a Garu. Se preguntó si realmente se iría al exilio por haber roto su voto. Si era así, pasarían años antes de verlo. Suspiró.

Garu, por su parte, hizo un gesto para que la gente se retirara. Sólo Pucca quedó adentro, junto a Tobe y Ring-Ring.

―Pucca ―habló Garu y la chica sintió que su corazón se oprimía. ¿Había…?―. Sí, rompí mi promesa. Era necesario ―miró de soslayo a Tobe―. Tendré que viajar muy lejos y comenzar todo de nuevo, si es que me perdonan mis maestros. No sé cuándo volveré a Sooga, así que…

―¡Iré contigo! ―intervino la chica, muy triste y con los ojitos llorosos―, ¡no quiero quedarme aquí si tú estás lejos!

―Esto sí que es raro ―susurró Ring-Ring del otro lado, pero Tobe le pidió que guardara silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

―No puedes acompañarme.

―Pero… ¡prometo no ser una molestia! Entrenaré contigo. ¡Me convertiré en ninja también! Sabes que puedo, Garu.

―Lo sé, eres formidable, pero es un viaje que debo hacer solo. Por favor, entiende.

Pucca acarició el rostro de su amado, el cual tenía una cicatriz parecida a la de Tobe, pero en la mejilla. Al parece habían quedado a mano. Ella, con mucha pena, asintió. Finalmente la pareja no declarada se dio un beso casto en los labios.

Pasaron las semanas y el par de ninjas se recuperó. Tobe volvió a su base y, de vez en cuando, Ring-Ring iba de visita para poder entrenar con él. Garu, por otro lado, se había alistado para su viaje. Se despidió de todos, a excepción de Pucca, que no sabía cómo enfrentar por última vez. Dio un suspiro y caminó hasta la frontera donde dejaría Sooga atrás.

Justo cuando se adentraba en un bosque, sintió que alguien lo arremetía. No podía ser.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Pucca. Tenía una pequeña mochila en su espalda―. Lamento ser tan testaruda, pero no te puedo dejar. Yo te amo desde el primer día.

Garu exhaló el aire, sonrojado, y asintió. Con un gesto le dijo que guardara silencio porque comenzarían otra vez con el voto a partir de ese momento. Ella asintió.

Una nueva aventura los esperaba. Juntos.


End file.
